


Until you tell me

by MyDarlingDeku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is a Novak, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel is end game, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Mary is a good mom, Meet-Cute, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Sort Of, mentions of child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingDeku/pseuds/MyDarlingDeku
Summary: The story of how 9 hear old Dean Winchester met his best friend.





	Until you tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot that I thought up.
> 
> This was written on my phone and hasn't been edited so if there are mistakes I apologize

"I was nine years old when I met my best friend. He had been sleeping in the big drain tunnels down by the old creek behind our house. Me and Sammy would always go down and throw rocks at the old rotten tire hanging from the tree by the water. It wasn't deep enough to swim but we managed to entertain ourselves pretty good.

  One day, a few days after my ninth birthday me and Sam packed up our bag lunches made by Mama, with love she always said, and hauled tail down to the rocky creek bed. Both of us more determined than the other to find the biggest, smoothest skipping rock for our next trip to the lake with Daddy, ya see him and Mama didn't live together anymore because he had a new family with a women named Kate. Mama says it was just not meant to be, but she'd never exchange what she got out of it. I knew she meant me and Sam. 

  Anyway, Sam had gotten ahead of me somehow and tumbled to a stop right in front of that big ole' gaping tunnel. Ya know, the big metal ones that are real dark and send the ants up your spine if you stare at 'em to long? Sam yelled for me to come look and when I reached him he was froze to the spot, to afraid to move in case the shadow that was curled up inside the lip of the tunnel took a notion to attack or somethin. I pushed Sammy behind me and told him to keep his gourd shut. As I crept up on the thing it started shakin and groanin'. It was makin the most god awful noise I had ever heard in all my nine years of life but I wasn't scared, no way. 

  I puffed out my chest, pushed my shoulders back and walked right up to that shadow, nudging it with the tip of my dirty sneaker. It shifted and raised one if its lumps into the air, letting out another one of those wocked groans. Well now, I might have been a little bit scared at this point but I won't be tellin no one else about it. The creature moved into what looked like a sitting position before I noticed that the lump it had lifted when I kicked atbit was actually a head, complete with wild, brown hair, sticking up in every direction! The thing it was covered in fell down even more, laying stiff around its shoulders, to reveal a dirty face with tge bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. I know that sounds girly but by God I've never spoken truer words. 

  I was so out of sorts that I couldn't speak for the longest time. I just stood there like a fosh outta water, watching what I knew now was a little boy, staring right back at me from under some kinda dirty old blanket. I don't know how long we kept there, just lookin at one another but it musta been long enough for Sam to get worried that something was happenin to me because he came rushin in that tunnel like a bat outta hell, tryin to be some kind of avenging hero. When he saw the boy I think he might have been shocked just like I was, but Sam always has been the smarter of the two of us. 

  He jumped right into action, kneeling in front of the other kid and checking him over. He asked all the right questions too, if he was hurt, how old he was. His name. I hadn't thought of any of that but here comes Sam, barging in and taking control just like hes good at. We learned that his name was Castiel, or Cas as I started calling him, and he was 10 years old, almost 11. His Mama and Daddy had went on a trip about a month before and never came back. The landlord had came knockin for the rent and Cas had ran. That was a whole week before we had found him. Turns out he had been stayin in different tunnels and under bridges all around town so he wouldn't be caught. 

  Now my Mama must have been raisin me right because I couldn't just let this kid no older than me sleep out here in this grimey old tunnel. Instead I moved forward and helped him up to his feet so that we could look each other in the eye and led him by the hand out onto the fresh summer air. It was only a little after noon so me and Sammy weren't due home for another few hours. I gently pushed Cas down onto a big boulder and handed him my bag lunch. 

  The look on his face was the kind that would break a grown ups heart but as a kid I don't think I really understood it so much. To me he just looked real hungry, so I did what my Mama would have wanted me to do. I fed him. His eyes lit up like the sky in the morning and for a second with the sun shinin behind his head like it was, kinda like a halo ya know, I thought that I was lookin at an angel. I knew even then that I hadn't ever seen nothin like him. 

  I urged him to eat the ham sandwich and carrot sticks my Mama haf packed and when he was done I pulled him hack to his feet again and with Sammy trailin behind us lead him all the way home. Well, I guess it was destiny or somethin that lead us to that tunnel that day because once Cas stepped foot into out lives he never left.  
   
  My Mama searched high and low for his parents, with the help of the police of course and Cas stayed in my bedroom while they trylied tracking them down. The police men wanted to take Cas away and put him in one of those group homes where kids who don't have parents go but Mama wouldn't let them. She said he was fine right where he was, with us, he was family now. 

  For years we went on like this, just existing with each other. When you saw one of you knew the other wasn't far behind, even if he was a year ahead of me in school. Everyone knew that if you messed with sweet, little Cas you'd be dealing with me and I didn't take kindly to people messing with my family. 

  Years went by and we just kept getting closer. Sometimes Mama would watch us while we did our homework at the kitchen table and she'd just smile one of her secret smiles. The one's she saced just for us. Sammy liked to tease us, but he was just a dumb kid, what did he know. Lord knows I had no idea, at 13 years old I was a blank as a sheet of paper, just waiting to be filled in. 

  On Cas' 17th birthday I watched him walk into a closet with Meg Masters and felt my heart break for the very first time. I didn't know it then, I just knew that whatever this feeling was it hurt and I wanted it to stop more than anything, so I left the party and walked up a flight of stops to our bedroom, which held Cas' bed now too. I fell down on to the mattress of my own bed and I cried. Boy, I don't think I had ever cried so much about anything in my life. 

  Mama must of heard me from her bedroom though, because she came in and set down on the edge of my bed while I gripped the bottom of her shirt and blubbered like a baby. She just ran her fingers through my hair and smiled sadly down at me. I begged her to make it stop cause I felt like this pain was gonna rip me in half and she said the one thing that I've kept with me since. She said "Baby, if you want that pain to stop you gotta hold your head up high and fight for that boy. Don't stop until he tells you he doesnt want it anymore." Do that ls what I did. I fought. 

  The next year on my own 17th birthday I confessed my feelings to my best friend. Right in front of God and everybody. He looked at me with wide, careful eyes and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like it was going to break free and flop around on the floor. Then he did something I never expected, he grabbed me up by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into the best kiss I had ever had in my life. All of our friends cheered and whistled and it felt like my world had just started spinning again. 

 

  Today Im 29 years old, Cas here is 30 and I just married my best friend. It was a long, exciting adventure and I'm more than happy that I could share it with you Sweetheart." Dean smiles softly as he looks down onto the eyes of his husband and lifts the champagne shoot high into the air. "Here's to sharing the rest of this adventure with the you too. I love you Cas. Until you tell me you don't want it anymore and way beyond that."


End file.
